


Stars in Our Eyes

by galazal (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, I Tried, It's probably bad, Multi, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galazal
Summary: Think of the world, Sirius Black is still alive, Remus Lupin is still alive.In fact, they are married, with a sweet adopted girl named Lin Alice Lupin-Black.Of course, they have no clue if she has any sort of magical background, or if they have adopted a simple muggle born child.Perhaps, she may end out as a mudblood? Or a squib? Who really knows?Well, they thought they'd never know, until the start of her eleventh birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus sat up groggily in bed, looking around as a few stray blond curls fell onto his face, him brushing them away as he glanced at his husband, who still slept silently next to him, his arms wrapped around Remus' waist, the sun lighting the other man up perfectly.

Remus felt a smile spread across his freckled face, a sigh slipping from his lips once he glanced at the grandfather clock, reading the "11:32," in roman numerals. He despised waking up late, and he knew, despite how much Sirius enjoyed it, he would have to wake him. Just because it was summer, doesn't give them an excuse to slack. 

He peeled the others arms off of him, shaking him lightly as his name escaped his lips softly.

"Sirius, dear wake up." 

His voice was a soft mumble, as Sirius groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he looked up at him.

"I was having the most amazing dream, why'd you wa-" He was cut off by a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by a soft squeal, both of them scampering up quickly, Sirius quickly pulling on pants as the rushed out, only to be greeted by a dark skinned girl, on a stool, shaking as shattered glass laid on the floor.

The two men looked at each other quickly, before nodding, both running off to get shoes, Sirius picking up the girl on the stool once he had shoes on, Remus sweeping up the glass with a broom, the small girl clinging to Sirius until he set her down, Remus making sure there was no glass. 

"Well, that's a fun way to start a Saturday." Sirius chuckled, Remus letting out a sigh, before glancing over at the girl.

"Now why did you decide to make that the way to start your eleventh birthday?" He shook his head, "go get dressed love, Sirius, help me get ready for breakfast." Remus ordered, both complying, as the girl rushed off, Sirius grabbed some ingredients for french toast, him and Remus preparing it as the girl slipped into a skirt that went to her knees, along with white socks, and a bronze sweater with a black dog on it that Sirius got for her, her skipping out, calling that she would go check the mail as she slipped on black flats, stepping out into the warm late summer air, and out to their small mailbox, grabbing the bundle of letters before rushing back in, looking over them, and spotting one very peculiar, it had yellow-ish paper, with a very classy looking wax emblem snapping it shut. 

As she made her way back to the kitchen, she called out to her two fathers.

"Papa, daddy, what's 'Hogwarts?'"

Both men stopped, dropping everything in their hands and rushing over, taking the letter, and quickly opening it, reading over it, as grins formed on their faces, Remus dropping the letter, Sirius and them hugging each other, the girl leaning down and reading the letter, well, skimming over it, she knew her two dads were wizards, but from what she read, she was too. She walked over, setting the letter down before tapping on Remus' shoulder.

"Daddy, isn't that the school you teach at?" She asked curiously, Remus nodding quickly. "I get to be there for you, my dear Lin!" He hugged her, she giggling, Sirius perking up instantly. "We must get your supplies after breakfast, your term starts in a week!" Sirius chirped, rushing back over and finishing the preparations for breakfast.


	2. chapter 2

"Daddy, are you SURE I'm allowed to go in a pub? Especially one with the name "The Leaky Cauldron?""

"Yes, Lin, you're allowed to-"

"Hurry up Moony!" Sirius blurted, dragging Lin in, it was as if he was going to be a first year again. Not knowing all the things he'd go through, the path under the whomping willow, or the chocolate frogs on the train ride, or trips to Hogsmead. It was like a clean glass window.

Remus followed the two, trying to list where to stop first, and debating if to get Lin an owl or stop by Floreans for some ice cream. He supposed they'd allow Lin to pick, and before you knew it, Lin was gasping in amazement as the brickwall parted, exposing an entirely new road. 

The group walked down the road, students waving and yelling over to Remus, him simply giving a nod or a smile, trying to plan to get robes or books first; but that came to a complete halt when Lin yelled.

"Can I get an owl?" She grinned widely, her eyes wide, with stars glowing in them. 

Remus and Sirius made eye contact. Hell, Sirius proceeded to make puppy eyes, and Remus couldn't take both at the same time, so, he let out an exasperated sigh, before nodding. 

"Fine, but you need to fe-"

"Thank you so much Daddy! Thank you Papa!" She squeezed them tightly, before bolting into into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

By the time the two men made it inside, Lin had already made an owl of choice. She was making eye contact with a small owl, her hazel eyes stared deeply into the small owls yellow eyes. 

Remus approached the owl, reading the small tag sitting at the base of the cage. While Sirius looked at the other owls, a snowy owl bringing him nostalgia of Harry's owl, Hedwig. Which also made him realize that Lin would be going to school with Harry! Of course, he'd be a fourth year, but they'd definitely be sorted into the same house. I mean, Sirius' daughter had to be in the same house. Aka the BEST house. Griffindor.

"Hm, 25 Galleons, that's quite a lot, but, I guess-"

He glanced at his daughter, and sighed in defeat, purchasing the owl, then heading out. 

They finished all her first year shopping, till they reached Olivanders. The moment they stood outside the door, Remus and Sirius made eye contact. They were extremely nervous. Their daughter was to get her wand. A wand she'd (hopefully) have her whole life. They lost there thought, and Lin tugged them in, Before she stopped right in the door. Amazed by all the shelves stacked with wands of shapes and sizes. 

She walked to the counter, greeting an older man. 

"Hello young lady, what might your name be?" He gave a sweet, and genuine smile, Lin replying with her name, and giving him a handshake. 

"Well, Lin, are you here for a wand?"

"Yes please, sir!" 

The man laughed, heading back and grabbing three wands. 

"Try this one first. Aspen wand, Dragon heartstring core, 13" and a bit stiff."

She took the wand from him, it popping out of her hand in a blast of harmless sparks. 

Remus, startled, used his wand to catch the other, in fear of it hurting his daughter, and sighing in relief when she let out a playful giggle.

"Hm," Olivander thought, "How about this one?"

He opened another wand box, and pulled out a wand. 

"Cherry wood, Phoenix feather, quite swishy flexibility if I admit."

He handed her the wand, she tried to swish it, yet nothing happened. She tried a few more times, then the wand began to heat, and she dropped it. "It burned me!" She whined.

"Well, this is the last wand." Olivander took out the last wand,

"Sycamore. Unicorn hair, 11", and suprisingly swishy." He held the wand out, as she took it hesitantly, after being burned by the previous.

She swished the wand, and a bright light shown, she waved it around, silent in amazement.

"Looks like this wand chose you dear." Olivander smiled, as Remus and Sirius approached. 

"Amazing." Sirius mumbled, he hadn't seen a wand choose someone since his own. Remus has, of course, due to being a teach and all.

After paying for the wand, it was late evening, and Lin was exhausted from all the excitement, and thus, they left, heading home to get a nice rest before a new school year.


End file.
